A disruption in telecommunications services in a network is typically caused by an inoperable communications path (link) or equipment within a service providing office (node). A disruption of such services could be very costly to business users who rely on telecommunications services in the operation of their businesses. For example, a particular business could lose revenue as a result of a failure to receive so-called "telemarketing sales" when a disruption in telecommunications services occurs. Moreover, the amount of such lost revenue would be directly proportional to the duration of the disruption. The provider of such telecommunications services would also lose revenue, since the disruption would decrease the number of calls that the associated network could process.
The length of the duration is typically based on a number of factors, such as, for example, (a) the amount of time required to identify the location of the service disruption; (b) the amount of time that is used to identify one or more routes that could be used to alternate route affected traffic around the service disruption; and (c) the amount of time that is used to actually establish such routes.
Most telecommunications networks typically deal with a service disruption by selecting an alternate route around the inoperable link or service providing node. One goal in doing so is to select the most efficient alternate route, one having the least number of nodes and links.
Accordingly, there is need for an arrangement which quickly locates a service disruption, identifies alternate routes and then establishes such routes, such that a service disruption minimally affects the telecommunications user (subscriber).